This invention relates to joysticks. More specifically, this invention relates to a joystick using a three axis Hall Effect sensor in order to provide operation of a device.
Joysticks have been used for many years for varying operations. Joysticks not only have been used in gaming arts but additionally have been used in association with hydraulic devices such as cranes, fork lifts and the like. Specifically, joysticks allow for compact multi-dimensional actuation of a device. Known in the art are several types of joysticks including joysticks based on a “gimbal” mechanism wherein a magnet moves on a hemisphere centered at the IC (the sensor). Specifically, axial magnetization is provided wherein the flux density is provided through the following equations:Bx=SIN(α)COS(β)By=COS(α)SIN(β)Bz=COS(α)COS(β)
Another type of joystick that exists is considered a “ball and socket” joint wherein the magnet moves on a hemisphere centered about the pivot point. Specifically, axial magnetization is provided wherein the flux density is described through a slightly more complex set of equations as can be shown as follows:α=ATAN(Vx/((KzVz)2+(KtVy)2)1/2)β=ATAN(Vy/((KzVz)2+(KtVx)2)1/2)
In both applications multiple pieces are used in order to manufacture the joysticks. For example, in the “gimbal” mechanism a main shaft is provided with a magnet at the end wherein the shaft is attached to a movable device that has a center axis aligned with the three axis sensor. Thus, as the shaft pivots about this axis the movement of the magnet is detected by the three axis sensor. As a result of the multiple pieces provided to manufacture this joystick the manufacturing process is expensive.
Therefore, a principle object of the present invention is to provide an improved joystick that allows for sensing three axis directional movement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective method of manufacturing a joystick.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.